crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The One
'The One '''is a character in the Crossover Rp wiki. He is a relatively new character, not much is known about him, even to him. He is only known by the name 'Neo'. He first stumbled up on the Forest of No Return, not knowing who or where he was. A group of Men in Dark Green Suits (Agents) tried to capture him, but Blair hid him long enough for them to leave. He then was contacted by a man named Morpheus, who met the group in a safe house. Morpheus transported Blair back to the forest, keeping Neo for some time... After a few weeks of training, Neo had done well in mastering close-range combat and using guns. His RSI was that of Keaneu Reeves in an all-black suit, sometimes with a black Long coat and Sunglasses. When Morpheus was going to take him and his (Morpheus's) group to a hotel, Marquis and Blair joined Ninja and Morpheus's men. Their original plan was to enter the hotel and use an air shaft that connected to the next door building to get to a large Computer Hard Drive, but a glitch in the Matrix (In the form of a Deja' Vu) moved the building to the other side of the city they were in, leading to a car chase on the freeway... a large group of Police cars, SWAT Vans, and even a few Helicopters engaged in the chase, along with a trio of Agents... but the group managed to lose a big chunk of them within the city limits, and when they got to the building, they made it to the room; but Morpheus had already lost 2/3 of his men... Ninja, Neo, Trinity, Marq, and Blair was all that was left. While Morpheus downloaded the needed data from the Hard Drive, the rest of the group defended the single room with all they had... but with ammo running short, and wave after wave of enemies coming after them, the odds were well against them. Ninja was slammed into a wall by a agent, then Neo was shot at, taking multiple rounds right to the chest before finally falling to the ground. Despite this, Morpheus continued to work until all the data was fully downloaded. He then gave the new data chip to Marq, telling him to insert it into Neo's Skull, before he then, too, was shot in the shoulder. When the chip was implanted in Neo's skull, he was somehow revived... he got back up, and that's when the RP group realized what Morpheus was downloading; the code that turned an individual into a powerful entity. He downloaded "The One" Program. Neo then formed a barrier in the doorway of the room to prevent the group from being brought any more harm, then lead what was left of the enemy opposition, including all three Agents, out of the building. He has not been seen since..... ''INFO: RSI= Caucasian, hair combed back, Black hair, Brown eyes, All-Black suit, Black Long coat, Sunglasses. WEAPONS: Dual small arms, M16 agent sl ] There has been no word on him for decades. No one knows what happened to him or the others. Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Matrix Category:Male Category:Human